A Shinigami Roommate
by TgShinx
Summary: Rukia travels to Namimori to protect it from the increase of hollows. She runs into Chrome Dokuro, a Vongola Mist Guardian.
1. Chapter 1

Chrome Dokuro left the small shop struggling with three big bags. She walked blindly down the street toward her new apartment when she bumped into someone, spilling the contents of her bags and falling to the floor.  
Rukia Kuchiki was too busy on her Soul Phone to notice her surroundings. She was assigned to the small town of Namimori, which she gladly accepted. It was better than being stuck behind a desk, she thought. Rukia turned a corner, when she bumped into a small girl, knocking her down.  
"Hey! Watch where-" Rukia paused when she realized she had knocked the young girl down. "Oh… I'm sorry. Here let me help you." She knelt down and picked up some of the things.  
The girl muttered a sorry…' before bending over to pick up her fallen groceries. Some of it had spilled open on the sidewalk and many of the fruits and vegetables were bruised and filthy.  
"Aww… Now I have to go back…" The small girl murmured. Now Rukia felt bad.  
"Look, I'm really sorry. How about I help you take these home." Rukia tried to pick up a bag, but the girl snatched it away.  
Chrome hid her face behind the bags.  
"I can take them myself." But the other girl wouldn't take no for an answer. She gently took the bag from Chrome and with a smile said, "I insist." Chrome blushed under the bags and motioned for her to follow.  
"Okay then, follow me." Chrome took off once again for her new home with the petite girl on her trail. If she turned out to be an enemy, she would deal with it then.  
Rukia trailed behind the young girl and followed her to her home. When they got there, the girl opened the door and Rukia followed her inside.  
"Put the bag on the counter." The girl stated, putting her two bags on the counter.  
"Alright." Rukia placed her bag on the counter and looked at the girl. She was surprised at the eyepatch and pineapple-shaped haircut. Her hair reminded Rukia of Renji. She smiled.  
Chrome noticed the petite woman staring at her face. She blushed slightly and said, "You can go. Thank you for your help. The girl bowed at her.  
"It's my pleasure. Again, I'm sorry for knocking you over earlier. Chrome waved her off. "Don't think about it. It's okay." Together they walked out, but the girl raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm going back to buy the things that were ruined." Chrome said without stopping. The girl trotted after her to catch up.  
"Wait a minute! Let me help! I owe you that much." Rukia caught up with her. The purplenette paused.  
Well… Okay." Rukia noticed her face flush again. "Ok, thanks. Anyway what can I call you? My name is Rukia Kuchiki." She stepped in front and held out her hand for Chrome.  
Chrome blushed even deeper and shook it. "I'm Chrome… Dokuro…"  
Rukia smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Chrome. Come on, let's go." She noticed that Chrome didn't move her hand. "Umm…"  
"Oh! Sorry…" Chrome pulled her hand away from Rukias. "Well, we should get going now…" Together they walked back to the grocery store in silence. By the time they got there, it was getting dark and Rukia realized she had nowhere to stay. "Umm…. Chrome… May I ask something weird?" She didn't look back but answered. "Yes?"  
Rukia took a deep breath. "I know we just met, but I'm new in town and have nowhere to stay… May I stay with you?" Chrome stopped in the door and looked back at her, shocked. "W-what?" Rukia looked down shyly. "I know it's sudden, but I…" She had to think of an excuse. "I don't have enough money for a hotel or anything." She hoped Chrome would buy it.  
She did. "Well alright, if you have no other choice…" Rukia embraced her right there causing her to blush. "Oh thank you!" She let go. "Ok, let's go get the groceries." Chrome nodded and followed her in. "Can you get some green apples and bananas and red grapes? I need to get the vegetables." Rukia nodded and walked off toward the fruit aisle. Chrome picked up a basket and got celery, spinach, and lettuce before finding a container of peanut butter cup ice cream. Rukia was waiting for her at the register. "I will pay for those too." She pointed at the food in Chromes basket. "Yes Ma'am." The cashier replied and started scanning the items and putting them in bags. Chrome whispered to Rukia, "You don't have to do that." She took her wallet out, but Rukia stopped her. "I got it." She turned around and took her money out of her shirt. She paid for the items and took one of the bags. "Come on let's get these home." She said walking out with Chrome blushing behind her.  
END


	2. Chapter 2

Chrome and Rukia put their bags on the counter. "So… Where can I sleep?" Rukia asked, taking out the vegetables. Chrome put the ice cream in the freezer and pointed to the couch. "It's a futon, you can use it. She took the bag from Rukia and unloaded the fruit. She motioned for her to follow her. Together they went into the small hallway. "This is the bathroom," she motioned to her left. "and this is the linen closet. You know towels and stuff." She tapped the door on her right. "This," she pointed to another door on the right. "is my room. Please knock before entering." Rukia nodded in response. "Umm wait here I'll get you sheets. Do you have pajamas?" She shook her head. "Ok, I'll give you some." Chrome walked into her room and Rukia followed. On the dresser there was a single silver earring with four large spikes on it. Rukia picked it up and examined it. "This is very pretty. Where's the other-" Chrome snatched it from her, her face red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Rukia couldn't tell. She put the earring in the drawer and handed Rukia navy blue flannel pajamas and socks. "Here You can change in the bathroom. Or wait. I'm going to make dinner." She turned and walked out the door. She went back in the kitchen and took out ingredients for burgers. She then prepared the meat and started cooking. Meanwhile Rukia went into the bathroom to change. Her nosy side got the best of her and she started looking through the drawers. There was nothing of interest in Chromes bathroom that you wouldn't find anywhere else. If anything it was like the Kurosaki's bathroom, but with less. Rukia quickly used the bathroom and changed before coming back out. The pajamas were a bit long, but they fit well. She left the bathroom and stood next to Chrome in the kitchen. "Watcha making? Burgers?" Chrome sighed. "Yes." Rukia looked at her. "You okay? You seem… Sad…" Chrome walked over to the oven and looked in it to check on the fries. "I'm fine." She went back to the stove and finished the burgers. She put them on a plate and went into her room. Rukia walked around the room looking at everything in sight. Nothing really caught her eye until she came across a small photo album. She reached out for it, but the door to Chromes room opened and she was standing in the hall entrance. She looked at Rukia with that blank stare. "What are you doing?" Rukia jumped and turned around. "N-nothing, I was just looking around. This is a nice place." She ran her hand over the album. "May I?" A gleam of anger appeared in Chromes eye, but it disappeared quickly. The timer on the oven dinged. "Dinners ready. Come on." She whirled around and took the fries out of the oven. "I guess that's a no.." Rukia muttered before following her. Chrome passed her a plate with a burger and some fries, and then sat down. Rukia timidly sat down next to her. She took a bite of her burger and smiled. "It's delicious!" Chrome smiled and blushed, taking another bite herself. "So, Chrome… What… Um do you do?" It was an odd question, but Rukia wanted to learn more about this girl. She put down her water. "I go to school." Rukia put her hand on her cheek. "What school?" "Namimori Middle." Rukia nodded. "I see… So tell me about yourself." Chrome swallowed the last bite of food. "Nothing to tell…" Rukia was sitting on Chromes right side, so she couldn't gauge her emotions very well. "Umm… Okay.. So… Do you have a boyfriend?" She noticed Chromes cheeks turn red. "No…" Rukia frowned. Was there a way to get through to this girl? "Umm…" Chrome got up and put her plate in the sink. "I'm going to do my homework. You can watch TV or something…" She walked into her room and closed the door. "…." Rukia finished her food and was about to lie on the couch when her phone rang. "Ugh… Hollow."  
She took out the soul candy and swallowed. Her gigai separated from her body. "Chappy, stay here and please, act natural. I'll be back. Ok?" Chappy raised her hand to her head in a salute. "Yes ma'am! Pyon!" "By the way, the girls name is Chrome Dokuro." Chappy nodded enthusiastically. Rukia opened the window and jumped out of it. Chappy stretched out on the couch. "Ok, pyon. What to do…" She looked toward the table and noticed the TV remote. She turned it on and watched the news for a while before falling asleep.  
Meanwhile Rukia was running across the rooftops looking for the hollow on her soul phone. "Hmm… Ah!" She turned left and was about to land when a very loud and high-pitched 'HIIEE!' caused her to slip and fall to the street below. "Ugh… Damn it…" Rukia rubbed her head and came face to face with a brunette boy with large eyes filled with fear. "M-m-monster!" The boy pointed to the hollow behind Rukia which swiped at her. Rukia rolled her eyes and in one swift movement, drew her zanpakto and sliced the hollows arm off. The boy whimpered. The hollow roared in pain and swiped at Rukia again but she was already behind it. In one clean swipe, she sliced its head off. The hollow gave out one last roar and dissipated.  
Rukia sheathed her zanpakto and turned to the boy with a warm smile on her face. "Don't worry, you're safe now." She held out her hand and helped him up. "T-thank you…" Rukia looked at his chest. There was no chain. "Oh…" This boy was living. The boy started fidgeting. "I have to get going. If Reborn saw this…" He shuddered. "Thank you again." He bowed to Rukia and ran away. She looked back at him in confusion. He didn't seem to be too fazed by the hollow. Then again, neither did Chad or Orihime. She shrugged and checked her phone. Nothing. She sighed in relief and headed back to Chromes house for the night.  
Chappy woke up two hours later to see Rukia crawling through the window. "Hi! Pyon!" She waved at Rukia happily. "Hey." Rukia put on her glove and knocked Chappy out of the gigai. She put it on herself and set up the bed. Finally, she lay down and quickly fell asleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I think I spaced it right. Is this better? Its been a long time since I've written like this. If I've formatted this wrong, tell me.

The next morning, Chrome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She rolled over in her bed and hit the button."Ugh…" She got up and headed for the bathroom. She proceeded to brush her teeth and take a shower for school. She scrubbed herself clean and got out to towel herself dry. Then, wrapped in a towel, she walked back to her room to change into her school uniform. She grabbed her bag and stuffed the homework on her desk into it. She was about to leave when there was a knock on the door. Chrome walked past a sleeping Rukia over to the door and poked her head out.

"Yes?" It was Kyoko Sasagawa and Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Hi, Chrome-chan!" Kyoko happily greeted her. "Ready for school?" Chrome nodded.

"I'm almost ready. You want to come in?" Kyoko shook her head.  
"You need to hurry. Hibari-san is doing inspections." Chromes eye widened and she slammed the door.

"I'm coming!" They could hear behind it. Chrome quickly put her navy stockings and school shoes on. She went back into her room and rummaged through a drawer until she found her usual black eyepatch with the skull on it. Just before she left, she left a note for Rukia and left it in the kitchen counter. She grabbed her keys and met up with Kyoko and Tsuna outside. "I'm ready." Kyoko nodded and followed her down the steps with Tsuna following. Together the hurried down the sidewalk. Tsuna jumped and whimpered at every bump and noise causing Chrome to look back at him with concern. "Bossu?-" Kyoko held her hand in front of her face to quiet her.

"Just ignore Tsuna-kun, he's been acting weird all morning."  
Tsuna stopped and grabbed Chromes shoulders.

"Ok, maybe you'll listen. Last night, I saw a…" He leaned in closer and whispered, "monster." Chrome looked into Tunas' brown eyes. He was telling the truth. Or at least he thinks he saw something. Either way, Chrome wanted to help. She moved out of his grasp and they continued onward.

"So Bossu… This monster you saw… What did it look like?" Kyoko rolled her eyes, but Tsuna started talking, his voice filled with fear.

"Ok, well, first of all it was like, 8 feet tall! It was big and black and scary! With a white mask and claws for hands! It also had a big hole in its chest." Chrome nodded.

"And how did you see it?" Well, I was at Yamamoto's house doing homework and on the way back, this… Thing came out of nowhere! I don't think it was attacking me though. I tripped and… I was going to fight it but…" That was a lie. "This girl came out of nowhere! She was dressed in a black shihaksho, like Yamamoto wears, but with white gloves as well as something on her shoulder. She drew her sword and killed the monster!" Tsuna was moving his arms in a slash. "She just cut its head off and it died! Then she turned to me. I thought she was going to kill me, but she just helped me up." Now even Kyoko was listening. "She had short black hair and purple eyes. Like yours, Chrome just darker. When I stood up, she was actually a bit shorter than me, but I could tell she wasn't younger. Anyway, she just sent me on my way. She seemed a bit surprised I could see her. And that's it. I ran home." Tsuna finished. Kyoko was in thought staring at nothing. Chrome was thinking about Rukia.

'There's no way that could have been her. She was at my house the whole time! It must be a coincidence.' She thought to herself. Out loud she added, "Well Bossu, you must have seen something." Kyoko nodded.

"Maybe you hit your head Tsuna-kun."  
Tsuna sighed dramatically.

"I'm telling you it was real!" He threw up his arms. "Maybe Gokudera-kun will believe me…" Apparently their conversation had taken them to Namimori Middle. They turned the corner only to come face to face with Hibari Kyoya. He had an evil look in his slate gray eyes.

"You have 2 minutes, herbivores. "Get in or-" He moved his black jacket to reveal a tonfa. "I'll bite you to death." The trio bowed and ran off. "Sorry Hibari-san!" Tsuna and Kyoko yelled back. "I'm sorry Cloud-man!" Chrome said. "It's Hibari… Herbivore." Hibari muttered. He turned around and in a single leap jumped up to the roof of the school.

Rukia woke up around noon. She felt groggy and tired from last night. She looked around and rubbed her violet eyes. "Hello?" She sighed and sat up. Looking around, Rukia noticed the apartment was empty. She got off the futon and set it back to a couch, folding the blanket and putting it and the pillow neatly on it. She poked her head into Chromes empty room. "Oh… That's right, school." Rukia freshened up in the bathroom and reheated a burger from last night. She searched the fridge for water and finished her small meal. She looked around until she found a piece of paper on the counter. She initially ignored it, thinking it was something private, but when she looked at it again she saw her name. Rukia picked up the paper and read.

_ 'Dear Rukia-san. You weren't awake, so I left this note. You are free to do what you want, just don't go into my room please. There is a spare key under the mat if you decide to leave. I will be back by 4:30. Eat what's in the fridge, just not too much. Oh, and no company. That's all. Best regards, Chrome Dokuro.' _

Rukia smiled. Ichigo never left letters. "4:30 eh?" Rukia snapped her fingers. She decided to cook Chrome a nice dinner to repay her for her kindness. Maybe she would open up a little. She looked at the letter. Rukia noticed how neat her handwriting was. Almost as good as Byakuya's. "Hmm…" Rukia walked over to the fridge and looked in it, wondering what to make. She wasn't the best, but Yuzu did teach her a couple of things when she was bored, and she knew the basics. She searched until an idea came to mind. She smiled and took out an armful of ingredients and started to set up.

"Chrome-chan, wake up." Kyoko nudged her slightly to wake her up. "Class is over." Chrome slowly lifted her head up, her hair stuck in a funny way.

"What?" She looked around and shot up. "Oh!" Everyone in the class looked at her in surprise, including the teacher.

"Is there something you want to say, Dokuro-san?" He looked at her.

"N-no…. I'm sorry…" She put her chin back on the desk, her face red. "Sorry…" She muttered to Kyoko. She smiled in response.  
"Okay, anyway, class is dismissed." He sat down on the desk and waved them off. The kids gathered their things and Chrome could hear Tsuna talking to Enma.

"I'm telling you, it's true! I'm not lying!" Enma looked at him with a blank expression.

"I'm sure you're not. Maybe you imagined it, or an illusionist was messing with you." Gokudera pulled Tsuna away from him.

"Don't listen to him Judaime, I believe you! And I'll protect you, I promise!" Together they walked out, with Enma shaking his head. He got his bag and left with Shitt P. Chrome rolled her eyes and left, grabbing her bag as well. She waved goodbye to anyone she passed, with a quick bow to Hibari, who was glaring at her. Chrome walked home at her usual pace, she wondered if that girl Rukia was doing anything. Or how long she was staying. Hopefully not too long. She stopped at a gas station and purchased mango lemonade, putting it in her bag. She also got Rukia strawberry milk. She was walking down the sidewalk when she noticed a figure jumping on the air. "On?" Chrome looked again. The figure was leaping on the air, as if it were solid ground. It was wearing all black, but was too far away to see their face, but judging on its form, it was human. She stared at it for a couple of minutes before it disappeared behind a building.

"Huh… Maybe Bossu was right…" She muttered, running his story through her head again. He described her as a small woman with black hair and purple eyes. That sounded just like Rukia. Chrome ran the rest of the way home. She quickly unlocked the door and stepped in, only to find Rukia standing there with a big smile on her face. She took Chromes bag, and pulled her over to sit her down. "Good evening Pyon! You must be tired! How are you?! Pyon!" Chrome looked at her, bewildered.

"Is that you Rukia-san?" She sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" Rukia clapped her hands together. "Dinner! It's not ready, so why don't you freshen up and do your homework? Go go, Pyon!" She pushed a protesting Chrome into her room, then closed the door behind her.

"….." Chrome was a bit stunned. She stripped out of her school clothes, then after getting a t-shirt, went into the bathroom to wash up.  
Chappy waited until Chrome left the bathroom and went back into her room before knocking lightly on the window. Rukia's head popped up and she cautiously climbed through. "Phew thank you Chappy." She entered her gigai again and walked in the kitchen. Looking around, she finished the preparations for dinner and huffed contently, her violet eyes shining with pride. Spread in front of her was a beautifully placed hayashi rice stew with Japanese sirloin cooked and cut into cubes. They were arranged in a circle on small plates next to the main dish. Rukia brought out two glasses and set them next to the chopsticks. (Although she forgot to get something to drink.) She turned and finished cleaning up the kitchen, before going to the bathroom to wash up.  
Chrome was sitting at her desk, finishing up her homework. It was easy and not much. Finishing the last math problem, she put her pencil down and muttered, "Done…" When there was a tap at the window. She turned to find her owl, Mukurowl. "Hello…" She opened the window and he flew in, dropping a letter and tiny package, sitting on his perch. Chrome reached and turned it over. It simply said 'Nagi,' but Chrome immediately knew who it was from due to the handwriting. Mukuro, her teacher and master. She blushed slightly at the thought if him sending her a letter. She was about to open it when a voice called from the door.

"Chrome! Dinner!" Mukurowls head shot up in alarm and he started screeching.

"No! no.. Shh…." Chrome tried to calm the owl, but Rukia had already burst in, her violet eyes burning with worry. They turned to confusion when she saw Chrome with no pants struggling to calm a white owl down.

"W-what?" A light blush appeared, and she looked away, stifling a laugh. "I… I'll leave now…" She ducked out of the room, leaving Chrome, who was red, alone with the owl. She turned her head and glared at Mukurowl, who took the message and flapped to his perch and put his head in his wing, ashamed.

"Ugh…" She quickly put on her pants and walked out to scold Rukia for not knocking, but her jaw dropped in amazement at the beautifully made, large dinner Rukia had made. She looked around to find Rukia herself sitting at the small bar, with a warm smile on her face.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking me in like this. Don't worry, I already replaced the ingredients." Chrome turned red at the kind gesture and looked down, unable to say anything. She ran back into her room and took out the lemonade and milk and came back out handing the milk to Rukia, whose face brightened. Rukia giggled and accepted it. Chrome sat next to her.

"What?" She waved her off. "No, I just have a friend named Ichigo, and you got me strawberry milk! I just find it funny that's all. But truly, thank you. Rukia bowed her head to Chrome before saying grace. Chrome did the same, and they started to eat. Chromes face immediately brightened and she ate much faster. Rukia took note and giggled. "You like it, huh?" Chrome blushed and slowed down.

"Sorry…" she muttered, taking a sip of her lemonade. The raven-haired girl shook her head.

"No, I'm glad you like it. I honestly thought you wouldn't." She took a bite and chewed thoroughly, staring at Chrome. Chrome blushed slightly and glanced back.

"Y-yes?" Rukia talked without breaking eye contact.

"Well, you seem like a nice person and all; my friend tells me that I should meet more people. So, I would like to get to know you more." Chrome gulped and looked at her, dazed.

"R-really?" Rukia nodded. Chrome turned around and thought to herself while drinking her lemonade. 'I guess it would be ok… She does seem kind. Even if she isn't, I just have to deal with it… Kyoko-chan says I should meet more people too. Even Bossu said so. Speaking if him, I wonder if he saw anything… Ah don't get distracted. Ok. I'll get to know her.' She turned back to Rukia who was still looking at her, smiling sweetly. "Okay, I would like to be friends with you too, Rukia-san." Chrome held her hand out and Rukia shook it, smiling.

"That's great!" Chrome just remembered something. "Hey, why didn't you go to a school?" Rukia looked taken aback slightly. "W-well, I wasn't planning on staying here too long." Chrome was confused. "You don't live in Namimori?" Rukia shook her head. "No, I live in Karakura Town. I thought I told you." Chrome nodded. "Well, then why are you here? And for how long?" Rukia took a sip before answering. "I… was thinking of moving out here, so I wanted to scope it out before moving here. As for school, uh… I joined a student exchange program with Namimori High." Then it hit Chrome. "Oh! You're older than me! Now it makes sense." Rukia's eyes narrowed in anger.

"What?" Suddenly she looked at Chrome like she was an enemy.

"I-I just meant I assumed you were my age because of your height. I guess I thought I was odd why another 13 year old was here. But now your maturity makes sense… I'm sorry if I offended you…" Chrome looked bashful. Rukias eyes lightened, but did not smile.

"Don't mention it… By the way, I'm 18. You're only 13? You don't look that young." The girl studied Chrome closely, making her blush. "Hmm… Oh well." Chrome nodded. "Yes, I'm 13, for now." Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You have a Birthday coming up?" Chrome nodded again. "Mhm. So, do you have any siblings?"  
"Yep! I have a big brother." Rukia seemed proud to say that. "How about you?" Chrome shook her head.

"No. It's just me." Rukia smiled. "That must have its own benefits." She finished her plate and drank some more milk, then leaned back slightly. She looked at Chrome.

"Your hair is very pretty. I like it." Chrome looked back and blushed.

"T-thank you…" Rukia reached out and twirled a finger around her bangs.

"You take care of it well…." Chrome stared at Rukia in awe… 'No not awe… but she is very kind… was that a bit of jealousy?' Chrome stared even after Rukia stood up and picked up their plates, putting them in the sink. "I'll clean up. You can go to bed." Chrome jolted back to reality and looked at her, her face red.

"O-okay…" She picked up her lemonade and put it in the fridge. "Goodnight Rukia-san. Thank you very much for dinner." Rukia smiled at her.

"It's no problem. Sleep well." Chrome blushed deeper and retreated to her room, cracking the window so Mukurowl could get out, and then went straight to sleep, out cold in minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

(Note: Sorry Ive been gone so long. I lost inspiration, but now its back! Thank you all for the views and likes and reviews!)

Rukia woke up the next morning with a headache. Cooking dinner, cleaning, talking with Chrome and killing two hollows must have been more stressful than originally thought. She slowly sat up and looked around, her black hair sticking out in funny directions. Looking around, the place was seemingly empty until she looked into the kitchen and saw Chrome at the stove, humming happily. She turned and smiled at Rukia.

"Good morning!" She grunted in response. Chromes' happy expression turned to worry in an instant.

"What's wrong?" Rukia stood up and put a hand to her head.

"Just a headache." She looked at the clock. It was 10. "Why aren't you at school?" Chrome got some Ibuprofen from a cabinet and handed them to Rukia with a glass of water.

"Here. It's Saturday, there's no school." She went back to the stove. Rukia took the pills and swallowed them with the water, then went to the bathroom. After going, she fixed her hair and brushed her teeth, then fixed her pajamas. She came back out to find a plate next to Chrome with an omelet and a waffle. Chrome turned to her, smiling and mixing a bowl. Rukias eyes widened.

"Is this yours?" Chrome nodded.

"Yeah, you want one?" Rukia sat in a chair and nodded.

"Waffle please. Isn't a waffle and omelet a bit too much?" Chrome shook her head, her purple hair swishing back and forth.

"No, at least I don't think so. I don't eat much during the week and my friends say I should eat more. Besides, I was in the mood for both. I don't usually do this." She giggled softly and turned her attention back to the waffle iron. Rukia quickly looked her over. She did look a bit thin. She shrugged. Chrome had her reasons and wasn't any of her business.

"So what are you doing tod-" at that moment a white owl darted past Rukia's head, its claws nicking the back of her head. "Ow! What the hell?!" Chrome slammed the bowl on the counter.

"MUKUROWL!" She yelled, her tone a bit harsh. The owl stopped the assault and flew to Chrome and looked at her, cocking it head to the side. Chrome glared at it and pointed an accusing finger. "No! That is a friend! I told you before, not to attack people in my house!" Rukia looked at Chrome, then back at the owl. This owl clearly understood what she saying as it looked at Rukia, then was looked down in shame. Chrome brought her arm over to Rukia and put the owl close to Rukia. "This is Rukia. She will be staying with us for a while. Be nice." Mukurowl looked at Rukia, the look on its face made her think it was testing her. It turned its beak the other way and shot a glance at her. "It's okay, you can pet him." Chrome said in a much softer voice. Rukia reached out and softly rubbed the owls' small head.

"Umm… it's nice to meet you Mukurowl. "The owl turned around and lightly nipped her index finger. "Ow!" Chrome smiled.

"Don't worry, that just means he likes you." Mukurowl flapped to Rukias head and sat there like a statue. Chromes eye widened. "Wow. He only does that for a few people… That means he respects you." Rukia smiled.

"Well that's good." She turned her attention to Mukurowl. "You're very smart." The owl responded with a simple hoot. Rukia smiled as Chrome put her plate in front of her along with a tiny cup of syrup. It did look quite delicious. "Wow…" Rukia marveled at it while Chrome poured milk in two glasses. She handed one to Rukia and sat down. She gave thanks, and dug in. Rukia was about to do the same when her phone rang. "Fuck…" That meant a hollow. Before Chrome had a chance to say anything, she grabbed it and headed outside. "I have to take this…" Chrome nodded and got out a book to read.  
"Damn, why now?" She checked her phone and separated herself from the gigai. It seemed like a hollow; luckily it wasn't far from here. She clutched Chappys' face. "Stay out here and act like you're on the phone. Don't talk loudly. And most importantly, don't blow our cover." As always, she saluted.

"Yes ma'am! Pyon!" She took the phone and held it up to her ear as Rukia shunpoed away from the area.  
Minutes later, she tracked down the spiritual energy of the hollow. It was fading.

"Fading?" Rukia ran over to the sight to see the same boy from the other day, fighting a hollow! However, he seemed different. Rukia got closer and noticed that he was wearing two large red gauntlets that seemed to produce… "Flames?… No…. Energy?" Rukia watched the boy dart around the hollow, incapacitating its arms and legs with a remarkable speed. Then he stopped in mid-air, holding his hands out in both directions. He kind of looked like a T. It looked like he was going to kill it! Rukia rushed over to them. He may have been strong enough to stop it, but he couldn't kill it. It was a shinigamis job to purify hollows, not just kill them like Quincy's. She drew her sword and sliced the hollows head open from the side. The boys eyes widened in shock. She dropped to the ground and sheathed her sword. The boy twisted his body and flew toward her on the ground. He looked at her through burning orange eyes. However, she shunpoed away before he had a chance to speak. The orange flame on his head disappeared and his eyes turned brown, his gloves turning to little white mittens.

"HIEEE?!" He ran off, and Rukia watched him closely.

"Hmm…" She ran back to Chromes house at full speed so she wouldn't break her cover. Minutes later she arrived to see Chappy still 'on the phone'. "How long was I gone?" Chappy stood up.

"5 minutes, pyon. Hurry up! Pyon!" Rukia returned to the gigai and walked inside. Chrome was still at the table, looking worried, and her was omelet half eaten.

"What's wrong?" Rukia shook her head and sat down, quickly thinking of a lie.

"It was my friend. He just called to catch up. We haven't talked in a while." She cut a piece of the waffle and ate it. "This is really good!" She smiled at Chrome, who blushed and smiled back, taking another large bite of her omelet. They ate in silence for a bit before Rukia turned to Chrome and asked, "What are you doing today?" She paused, chewing thoroughly before answering.

"Well, I did have to go to the mall to pick up some stuff. Why? Did you want to come along?" Rukia nodded her mouth full of food. Chrome smiled and finished off the first half of her waffle. "Okay. I guess we can go after we eat." Rukia nodded again and continued eating. They ate in mostly silence, Mukurowl flapping around the room, settling from perch to perch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chrome put their dishes in the sink and turned to Rukia. "Your clothes are in my room. I'll get them and you can change in here while I change in my room. Feel free to take a shower." Rukia nodded and waited for Chrome to get the clothes from her room. She got them from the clean laundry basket and handed them to her.

"Thank you." Chrome nodded and looked at Mukurowl, who flew to her head. Chrome went back and picked out a black t-shirt with silver skulls and a dark purple short skirt. She got out her leather boots and put on some long stockings when she heard the shower run. Sitting on the bed, Mukurowl hooted and clicked his beak on the window three times. "Okay, I get it." Chrome stood up and opened the window, letting the owl out. She left it open, and noticed the letter that the owl left her yesterday. She took it and opened it. It was from Mukuro. Chrome read silently.

'Dear Nagi,

We are going to France. It's just a short vacation. I would have invited you, but I know you have school now. I will leave you the other half of the VG and Mukurowl. Don't fret, I shall return in a week or two. Maybe over a school break the two of us can do something together~"

In closing, Rokudo Mukuro.

P.S. Hi!

-Fran'

Chrome blushed deeply at Mukuros' invitation and smiled at Frans' little note. She honestly could not understand why everyone else hated that boy. She looked around the room for the tiny package containing the other half of their shared VG. She clipped it on with its twin and smiled. Chrome always thought it looked better on her; studs were more of Mukuros thing. "Thank you Mukuro-sama…" She muttered to herself. She was glad that Mukuro could trust her with it after her six paths training. Putting on her old black boots and checking herself over in the mirror, she walked out and waited for Rukia to come out, who came out a couple of minutes later. While Rukia put her boots on, Chrome quickly brushed her hair and put on lotion. She also brushed her teeth and came back out. "Ready?" She asked Rukia. She nodded. "Okay, lets' go." Rukia followed her out.

"Wait Chrome, don't you have a purse?" Chrome shook her head.

"I never got one. I keep my stuff in my school bag." She picked it up and slung it on her shoulder. "Hmm… Whatever works." Rukia shrugged. Chrome looked back at her.

"You don't have one." She retorted. Rukia tapped her chest.

"I keep it in here." She smiled devilishly. "No one would take it from here without getting their ass kicked." Chrome blushed lightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The duo stopped at a corner and Rukia looked both ways. "Which way should we go?" Chrome pointed to the left.

"Two blocks that way. We'll turn left and-"

"MOVE TO THE EXTREME!" A silver-haired boy ran by them at full speed, laughing. "Hey Chrome!" He waved at her before speeding away. Another boy came by.

"Senpai, wait up!" He ran past too, but at a slightly slower pace. "Excuse me!" He waved at the girls, not stopping. Chrome smiled and waved back at them.

"Who're they?" Rukia asked her, looking back at the duo, puzzled. Chrome giggled as they crossed the street. "They're two of my friends from school, Yamamoto-kun and Ryohei-san." Rukia nodded in silence.

"They seem nice." Chrome laughed lightly.

"They are, and they're very energetic! Come on, let's go." They hurried the rest of the way, which wasn't long. They arrived there a couple of minutes later. Walking in, Rukia looked at Chrome.

"So what are you getting?" She pointed to her feet.

"Shoes, these are really old." Rukia looked at the leather boots. The once shiny black leather was scuffed and dirty and even torn in a couple of spots.

"Whoa…" Chrome smiled.

"Yeah, it's time for an upgrade. My friends actually gave me money, begging me to get more shoes." Rukia widened her eyes in shock.

"Don't you get clothes?" Chrome shook her head.

"Not often. Honestly, I don't see the problem." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Look, outfits and clothes aren't just to have. You need to be clean. What if you woke up and had no clean clothes? Don't say, 'I'll just wash them.' That's wasteful. You need more than well, two outfits. You need to be casual, professional, and sexy. Get clothes for all occasions. That's why your friends gave you money." Rukia gave her the same speech Rangiku gave her last year. Chrome frowned.

"I… I get it… I just don't have much extra money." Rukia clapped her on the back.

"Then save up! Cut back a little! You're very pretty, but that outfit says you don't care. You're also young, but if you want a boyfriend, you need to spice up a little!" Rukia blushed lightly, but Chrome couldn't figure out why.

"Like Mukuro-sama…" She murmured, barely audible. She was about to respond, but was interrupted. "Hi Chrome-chan!" A ginger-haired girl and brunette boy came jogging over to greet them. "Hi Chrome-chan, what are you doing here?" Kyoko embraced Chrome, giggling.

"Hi Kyoko-chan, Bossu, Reborn-san." Chrome nodded to the two males while in Kyokos' embrace. "I'm shopping for new clothes." Kyoko nodded looked at Rukia.

"Who is this?" Rukia smiled and curtsied.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki! I'm living with Chrome while I stay here." Chrome blushed slightly and continued.

"She is an exchange student for Namimori High, and she's staying with me for a bit." "Kyoko nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Rukia-chan! Tsuna-kun, say hi!" She nudged the boy softly in his stomach.

"Oh! It's you! It-" Reborn kicked Tsuna, silencing him. He hopped on Rukias shoulder and held out a tiny hand.

"Caiossu!" Rukia looked shocked at first, but shook his hand.

"Hello." Reborn whispered something in her ear, and Rukia whispered something back. Reborn nodded and hopped back to Tsuna.

"What?! What?!" Reborn glared at him. "Stop asking stupid questions, Dame-Tsuna. Introduce yourself." Reborn pushed him over to her. Tsuna rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "H-hi. I'm Tsuna." Rukia extended her hand politely.

"It's nice to meet you!" Tsuna retreated behind Kyoko and looked around nervously. Everyone rolled their eyes; except Rukia; Chrome turned to Kyoko.

"So why are you three here?" Kyoko and Tsuna blushed, but Reborn spoke up.

"I was getting some new cosplay items when I ran into these two." Kyoko spoke up next, fidgeting.

"W-we are on a date… Tsuna-kun asked me out." Kyoko confessed. Chrome beamed. The two had been crushing on each other for a while now. She was glad they had each other, yet she felt a pang of jealousy. Reborn hopped to her shoulder.

"Why do you have both pieces of the VG?" he asked, staring at the silver earrings.

"Mukuro-sama went to France and said he wouldn't need it there, so he left it for me." Reborn nodded and hopped off.

"Well, I'm out. Caio caio!" He waved and walked off.

"W-we should get going too Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna took Kyokos hand. "See ya Chrome. It was nice to meet you Rukia." Tsuna lightly tugged Kyoko and she waved.

"Bye!" Chrome and Rukia waved back.

"So, where you going? You know, to get your shoes." Rukia asked her. Chrome looked around. 'Hmm, where could I go…?' She thought to herself. Looking around, she noticed a small boutique, so she walked in, Rukia following her. "Oh wow…" Chrome heard her marvel at the store. They walked over the women's shoe section and Chrome sat down, blankly staring at the wall of shoes. Rukia looked around, and then looked at Chrome. "What?" Chrome turned her head slowly, like a robot.

"I'm looking." Rukia rolled her eyes and pulled her up.

"That's not how you shop. Come on." Together they walked around the department, looking for shoes, Rukia holding Chromes hand.

"W-why are you doing that?" Rukia picked up a pair of chocolate brown knee length boots, much like her old ones. Ignoring the question, she turned to her.

"Here, how about these?" She smiled. Chrome smiled back, her cheeks tinged pink.

"They're cute… But why are you holding my hand?" Rukia looked at her. "You look like you want to run away, so I'm not going to let go, unless you promise not to run." She looked at her sternly. Chromes blush darkened slightly from embarrassment.

"I'm not going to run…" Rukia smiled happily and let her go.

"Good! Then sit down and try these on." She pushed the boots in Chromes chest. "I'll get some more! Ooh this will be fun!" She walked off. Chrome sighed and took off her failing boots. "Aw… I forgot socks…" A nearby woman looked over and held out a box.

"Here you go dear, the store supplies these disposable ones." Chrome took the box and smiled.

"Thank you." The woman nodded politely and picked up her three boxes of shoes, walking off. Chrome put on the thin store socks and looked at the shoe box, they were too big. She found some in her size and tried them on. They fit well. She stood up and looked at her legs, smiling slightly. Rukia came back, holding 4 other boxes that covered her face.

"Look! I found these for you!" She chirped behind the box. She sat them down and looked at Chromes feet. "Oh my, those look really good on you. I think you should get them!" Chrome smiled.

"I just have to walk around a bit. What size are those?" She pointed to the boxes.

"9." Chrome shook her head.

"I wear 8. Can you get that size please? I don't know where you got them." Rukia nodded and walked off, shoes in hand. Chrome walked around a bit. They were comfy. She looked around to make sure she was alone and moved her feet in complex movements, as if she was in a fight.. It worked perfectly. Satisfied, she sat back down and put them back in the box. Rukia came back with shoes in her size.

"Here. I found these, and I think it would look great with the outfit on the plastic people. "Chrome looked at her puzzled.

"What plastic people? You mean mannequins?" Rukia nodded. "Oh." Chrome opened the box to find some short black boots that had some kind of fur on the top and inside. "Wow…" They were very pretty. Chrome slipped them on and immediately beamed. "These are very comfy!" She stood up and walked around, her feet feeling good in the soft fluff. "Is this fur?" Rukia shrugged.

"It's probably a fake. But it feels nice?" Chrome nodded happily. "I like both of them!" Rukia smiled proudly.

"Ok, then try these on." She passed her another pair. Inside was a pair of dark purple high top converse all stars. Chrome made a little 'ooh' noise. She took off the boots and put the shoes on.

"These are nice…" She looked at her feet, marveling at the simplicity of them. They were very nice. "Cool…" She walked a bit in them. Rukia really knew her stuff. Chrome looked at her, who was beaming. She seemed really proud to find her things. Chrome smiled back and took the shoes off. "I like these." Rukia clapped her hands together.

"I'm glad. Okay, now let me show you that outfit!" Chrome put her old boots back on and put the shoes back in their boxes. Rukia picked up the fourth box.

"What about those?" Rukia shook her head.

"It's not… Well it's not you." She put them back. "Come on, I'll show you the mannyquin." Chrome giggled and corrected her.

"It's pronounced mannequins." Rukia slapped her forehead.

"Oh! Right!" She laughed. "Well anyway, here it is!" She pointed to a mannequin wearing a purple blouse with black lace on it, as a decoration. There was also a pair of black jeans decorated with a small tribal pattern on the back pockets along with a stitched rose running down the left leg. Chromes eye shone.

"Wow. This looks very beautiful. D-do you think I can try it on?" Rukia shrugged.

"There are the jeans, here are the shirts. Go pick them out!" She nudged her slightly.

"Okay." Chrome handed the shoes to Rukia and picked out one of each in her size. She scuttled off to the dressing room with Rukia on her tail. She stepped in, closing the door behind her. She looked in the mirror, and then started stripping down into her underwear, hanging her clothes on the hook. She slipped the shirt on, which hung from her slender frame nicely. She smiled and put on the jeans. They fit well. They were comfortable and slim, yet the pockets were still loose enough for her hands to fit in. Chrome beamed and stepped out, blushing lightly. When Rukia looked up she gasped and smiled.

"Oh wow. You look great! Spin around." Chrome spun in a slow circle, blushing deeper.

"I… I like it too… I'm going to get it!" She dashed back in, bouncing slightly. She changed back into her old clothes and came back out. "I'm ready." She said, walking past Rukia. Rukia picked up the other boxes and trotted after her. The duo arrived at the register. The man running it smiled at them.

"Did you find everything you were looking for today?" He asked them while scanning the items. Chrome was rummaging through her purse and did not hear him, so Rukia spoke up.

"Yes we did. It was very easy." Chrome paid for the clothes and with a friendly thank you, the duo left. Rukia twirled slightly and walked backwards in front of Chrome. "Now what should we do? Oh! Let's get a Cinnabon! I heard those are amazing!" Her eyes shone. Chrome giggled softly and nodded.

"We can get that." She checked her watch. It was 1:30. They had more than enough time. It was only lunch time. Chrome struggled with the bags. There were only two, but they were big and bulky due to the shoe boxes. Rukia held out her hand.

"Here give me one." Chrome handed her one and they set off. In the food court, they could see Tsuna and Kyoko eating lunch together, blushing. Chrome smiled. The two were acting very cute, talking and smiling. Tsuna even gave Kyoko a bit of his food. They walked over to the Cinnabon stand and Rukia paid for two. They sat down and Chrome saw Rukia gape at hers. "Wow, this is huge! If I had known it was this big, I would have asked for half of one." Chrome smiled and watched her happily take a bite before taking her own. "Wow, this is really good!" She nodded.

"Yeah, I really like these…" Chrome trailed off, thinking about the times she used to share these with her father. She shook her head only to see Rukia staring at her again, her mouth full.

"What?" Rukia swallowed and wiped some of the cinnamon off her face.

"Nothing, I just noticed that you found your other earring. Good for you! They suit you well." Chrome blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear, revealing the VG. She was glad Rukia assumed she just lost it. Hana asked a lot of questions. She took a couple of more bites before remembering she had to get something else.

"Oh! Uh, we… Wait never mind." Rukia looked up.

"Hmm? What is it?" Chrome shook her head.

"No, I just remembered that I was going to get a game, but I need an adult. It's rated M. So yeah, I can't get it." Rukia noticed Chromes sadness at that and smiles.

"Well that's too bad. I'm sure you can get a friend to but it for you." Chrome nodded.

"I usually do that, but… Wait," she turned to Rukia, who was smiling. "You said you're 18, right?" Rukia nodded and Chrome lit up like a lamp. "C-can you get it?! Please? I'll pay for it!" She hopped in place and took her free hand. Rukia laughed at her cuteness.

"Yes, of course I'll get it for you! Come on, we can eat and walk right?" Chrome practically leapt up.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Rukia grunted and stood up too.

"Ok let's-" Chrome already bolted away, leaving her and a bag behind. She was very excited to get this. She stopped and realized she had left Rukia behind. She was following her on her cell phone. Chrome looked at the phone. It was covered in a white rabbit themed skin. It even had ears and a tail. She smiled. 'That's adorable….' Rukia looked at her, at first she had a funny look in her eye that Chrome couldn't make out, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. She waved Chrome to go ahead. She did so, wondering who Rukia was talking to on the phone. Maybe it was her friend. She trotted into the game store and immediately went over to the PlayStation section. She scanned the shelf and gasped when she found Borderlands 2. She immediately grabbed it and held onto it, glad. Rukia came up, looking serious and a little… sad? Chrome couldn't tell. "What's wrong?" She slightly cocked her head to the side. Rukia perked up and waved slightly.

"Nothing. It's fine. Is that the game?" Chrome nodded happily and handed the game and enough money for it. Rukia wordlessly went up to the counter. After a couple of minutes, she came back. "Here. It was tough convincing him I was 18. But whatever, I did it." Chrome smiled brightly, putting the game bag in the bigger clothes bag, along with her wrapped up Cinnabon. She embraced Rukia quickly, who was very surprised.

"Um, thank you…" She released her, a bit embarrassed. Rukia's cheeks tinged pink and she looked away.

"It's fine… Don't mention it…" Chrome was a bit red as well. 'Uh oh… Did she take it the wrong way?!' Chrome shook her arms in mid-air. "D-don't take it the wrong way! I'm just grateful that you got it for me… Nii-san and I have been dying to her this game for a while and now we can play tomorrow! I'm just really glad…" They started walking toward the exit. Rukia looked confused.

"I thought you said you were an only child." She nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Nii-san is a close friend who treats me like family."

"Uh-huh, and 'Bossu?' Why do you call Tsuna that?" Chrome flinched and turned red, hiding her face behind her hair. "Well… It's hard to explain… He's…" She then remembered that Yamamoto thought the Vongola was a game for months.

"It's part of a complicated game! He's the Boss of the game." Rukia remained silent. It seemed like she muttered something, but Chrome couldn't hear. Rukia nodded.

"Oh." She didn't sound fully convinced and looked away as Chrome opened the door for her. The duo walked out toward Chromes home.


End file.
